


Late Night Chats

by thebeesknees420



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Love Confessions, Surprise Kissing, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeesknees420/pseuds/thebeesknees420
Summary: Blake and Yang find themselves awake at night in the Cotta-Arc household. The perfect time for a talk, right?





	Late Night Chats

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on Tumblr by the time Volume 5 ended, maybe even after that. I pasted it here and changed things a bit to go along with Volume 6 events. I literally changed all of it, and I think this is at least 12 times better than the one you probably didn't see.

 "...and this is how we're gonna steal that airship!" Jaune concluded tryumphantly, leaving everyone else astonished. "And you came up with it all by yourself?" Weiss commented curious. "Pfffft, of course not. I've read it here!" he answered, pulling from under the dresser a dusty, old book "The Amazing Adventures of Phantomius, the Gentlethief!" "The amazing what now?" interjected Blake, shocked. "It's the story of this guy, an anthropomorphous duck called Lord John Lamont Quackett, and his mighty ventures in the imaginary city of Paperopoli in Calisota, during the roaring twenties!  It's from this dude that I learned everything I know, including how to forge the papers that let me in in Beacon!" Jaune concluded again, not realising, in the rush of enthusiasm, what he had said. 

"You WHAT?" a choir of voices rose, topped by Sapphron "Jaune Maria Arc, wait until mom finds out!" she continued "To be honest, I always suspected it" Ren said "Sorry Jaune, but you never struck me as a leader, but I figured it would have been better to stay quiet" "It's useless to discuss about this now" Yang tried to put an end to the discussion "Our priority is to secure the relic. I doubt this is of much importance, now" she suddenly stopped, grabbing her prostethic "now that Beacon-"  _Oh, Yang_ Blake whispered, worried. 

"Now, now" Terra tried to calm everyone "discussing about it now won't solve anything. I think it's better for you all to get some sleep. Today's been taxing for all of us. Come on Sapphron, we have to put Adrien to sleep" "Yes darling. But there's a problem. The guestroom has only one bed" "It's ok, I'm sure they'll sort something out. Goodnight guys!" Sapphron said, pulling Terra and the little Adrien to their room. 

"Ok guys, I say we draw straws" Nora proposed "everyone, stand in a circle" they all did as she instructed. "Good!" Nora continued "Now we all toss a number on three. Then I'll sum all the numbers, and count from me to Oscar. Is everyone cool with it? Great. On three". 

"One" a little pause.

"Two" another little pause.

"Three" and everyone tossed their number.

"ooooook, one, two, two, three, two, four, four, five, one. That makes...uhm...twenty-four. Now we count. one, two, three, four" she started counting, pointing her finger at the people around her as she progressed " aaaaaaaaaaaaaand twenty-four. Blake, you're our lucky winner!" exclaimed Nora, making the v-sign with both hands "now all we have to do is to sort who'll go on the couch and who'll find their best friend in the moquette" "Do it without me" Yang interrupted "I really need to refresh myself. I'll get the couch alright".

* * *

 

Blake reached the guestroom, opened the door and jumped on the large bed, thinking sleeping would come easily for her, but she was in for a surprise: despite the clock on the wall, running insistently, the pitch black outside, no stars nor moon to light up, and the screeching of the owls, perched on the branches of nearby trees, waiting for mice or other little animals to prey on, all seemed to suggest one thing: **sleep** , she could not even bring herself to close her eyes.

 _sleeping…as if that was easy. After all the shit those Apathys put us through, it's been really hard to sleep. Then Oscar disappeared_ Blake thought, laying on her bed, playing with her hair and making them in curls _and reappeared with those clothes. Where did he even get those clothes? And Jaune now says we should steal a ship from the army. THE ARMY! How are we even gonna pull that off?! And in all of this confusion, I haven't even had time to talk with...with..."_

 **Yang**. She couldn't even pronounce that name, without feeling a burning sense of guilt, mixed with a sentiment she thought she had buried, deep into the recess of her heart, after what she had been through with Adam. No, she thought, this was somewhat different, albeit similar. A deeper feeling, that was almost on the same level to her shame. 

_When I boarded that ship, back then, my only thought was to keep her safe, away from him. I had hoped she hated me, like I hated myself for choosing that path. but she doesn't. She accepted me back in the team. After all, she forgave me? UUUUUUUUUURGh. I can't think straight. I'll reach for the kitchen, a glass of water will help me_

Blake got out on the door, and as she was moving to the kitchen, a tall silhouette coming from the bathroom caught her attention. Yang was standing there, her prosthetic taken off and thrown on the ground, her eyes red, and the mat wet from her tears.

"Yang, are you...?" Blake asked, worried.

"I'm crying, yes. It's pretty freeing. Letting it all out, no restraints or something. Just sobbing grossly for minutes, or even half an hour. Now I really can't do that, or I might wake up the baby" Yang told her, trying to force a smile between the tears.

"We have to talk, Yang. Please" Blake almost begged her. 

"Talk?" yang's tone became serious all at once "And about what, exactly? Of how you RAN? of how you came back and we had to pretend everything was ok, that it was all the same? Team RWBY bACK togETHER, ready to KICK ASS and SAVE THE WORLD! or how about your promise of protecting me, as if we both didn't know what that meant".

"And you think I don't know this? I'm GLAD you hate me" Blake erupted, on the verge of crying "I've been hating myself since that night. The night you sacrificed a part of you, to try and protect me. You tried to protect me, and I tried to protect you the only way I knew. I ran. And I hated myself for it every. Single. Day. So I'm happy, I'm SO HAPPY to hear you feel the same way, trust me" Blake started crying "I really, REALLY AM"

"You..."Yang began to cry again "YOU BLOODY IDIOT!"

Even in tears, Blake couldn't help it but to let out a confused "what?"

"How can you even begin to think" Yang was trying to express herself as coherently as possible "How can you even think I could hate you?! Sure, we have to come to terms that our relationship will never be the same again, but I'll never hate you. I'd rather die than hate you"

Blake, that had tried to restrain herself from crying again, just couldn't hold back. She jumped onto Yang, her face buried in her chest "I'm sorry" she repeated in the sobs "I'm sorry for everything I've said. I shouldn't...I should have never left you" Yang caressed her hair, trying to calm her. "It's all good Blake. What did I tell you? Pretty liberating"

"You are right. It really is. But I guess this leaves us with a problem"

"That is?"

"What are we now? Surely, we can't go back to what we" Blake didn't manage to finish her sentence before Yang's lips connected to hers. She was holding Blake's waist, and Blake made sure to mimic her movements. They stood still, relishing in that moment like it would last forever.

"So Yang...is this...uhh..." Blake spouted, in a heartbeat, still red.

"This is my answer" Yang declared proudly.

"Well, the guest room has a bed too big for only one person"

Nobody said a word. They just smiled, and locked the door

 


End file.
